The Beginning
by spartan2015
Summary: Catherine of Aragon is now Queen of England. After a miscarriage she becomes pregnant and hopes to bear a son.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine of Aragon couldn't have felt any happier. She had conceived a child again. It was now 12 July, 1510. She was currently two months pregnant. She remember Henry's expression. He was over the moon.

 _She curtsied. "Your Majesty."_

 _"My Lady."_

 _After he helped her settle into her chair the servants set their meal before them. It was quiet for a while. Her ladies watered down her wine. She glanced up every so often to see if Henry noticed. When he gave her a concerned look she only smiled and shrugged slightly._

 _He thought she was being strange. When she asked a servant for more mincemeat pie Henry nearly wanted to gag. She had eaten it in excess for nearly a week now. The week before that all she wanted was spiced fruitcake. He asked her about it._

 _"Did you not have mincemeat pie yesterday? You've eaten it for a week now."_

 _Catherine hid her smile. "Yes, my Lord. I guess you could say I have a fondness for it."_

 _Their eyes met and a smile came to Henry's face. "A special fondness?"_

 _She nodded. He knelt beside her and touched her belly._

 _"Our son," he whispered._

 _"Yes," she agreed. "Our son."_

Thinking about it now Catherine knew she shouldn't be getting ahead of herself. She knew it was a matter of faith. She placed the choice in God's hands. She prayed endlessly for the health and safe delivery of her child. She couldn't deny that she felt in her heart that it was a boy.

When she neared seven months the weather turned colder and Henry became so devoted to her. He ordered that her rooms always be warm and comfortable. Also that her feet never touch the ground. Whenever she went anywhere a litter was to carry her.

Catherine had never felt so spoiled. So loved. Her herald was in charge of instructing the four young men who were to carry her. She sort of felt bad for them.

She broached the subject to William, her herald. He laughed at her concern.

"My Lady Queen, you are too modest. The child you carry is our future King. He is too precious to lose. Nor can we lose you. The king is being cautious for his love."

Catherine had blushed but said nothing. Her closest confidante, Margaret Pole, agreed with what William had said.

"You carry the future of England inside you. Henry would bring you the moon and stars of you asked him. I say use it to your advantage."

Catherine had considered it. Henry gave her anything she wanted. Nothing was too big nor too small of a request. Since the autumn weather was so cold she couldn't walk outside. Even though she wanted to. Catherine asked Henry if she could.

He stared at her as if she had two heads. "Of course not. Not in your condition."

"But Harry..."

"No. I forbid it."

She sat on his lap and nuzzled his neck. His breathing hitched as he pulled her closer and rubbed her expanding belly. "Please?" she whispered.

"Catalina," he groaned.

"Harry," she sighed and wiggled and her bottom against his lower half.

He groaned pulled her closer. "Fine. But there are some rules you must follow."

"Alright."

"No more than half an hour. You must always be wrapped up against the cold and after you come in you are to go straight to your rooms."

"Of course."

As they walked outside, Maria De Salinas, stayed close to her mistress. She was curious of how she managed to convince the King.

She spoke in Spanish. "And what trick did you use, my Lady, to convince the King to agree?"

Catherine giggled. "A pregnant woman is very powerful, Lady Maria."

"I see. When can we expect the Prince?"

"Hmm. The doctors say sometime in January. It's already November."

"And he grows stronger every day, my Lady," Lady Elizabeth Howard interjected. Her father was the Duke of Norfolk.

Catherine looked back at her and smiled. "I agree, Lady Elizabeth."

After her walk Catherine did as Henry commanded and went straight to her rooms. When Christmas came the court was full of holiday cheer. The kingdom was at peace, they had a most gracious King, and they would soon celebrate the birth of their future Prince of Wales.

When the clock struck midnight on New Years Day Catherine went into labor. Henry was most anxious and worried. He knew the fate of women when giving birth. His own mother died trying to give his father another son. Hearing her scream was the worst.

Catherine knew this was what was expected. Her mother told her it was a painful experience. She prayed that God would help her bear a son and heir. While also sparing her life in the process. But she also knew that if she dies giving England its heir then she would be more than willing to do that.

"Push Your Majesty," Mistress Joan said.

Catherine screamed and she did what she was told. She was rewarded with a piercing scream that match her own.

Her ladies and the midwives said nothing. Their silence frightened her. "What is it?! What's wrong?"

"Praise be to God!" Mistress Joan said. "It's a boy. A healthy prince!"

Catherine sighed with relief. "Lady Maria. Please inform the King that he has a son."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Henry looked up at Maria when she came. He enjoyed her company and found to be a great woman. "Is she alright? What about the child?!"

"Her Majesty has safely delivered a son. A healthy Prince!"

Henry fell on his knees and praised God that he had a son. That his Queen lived. That his kingdom had its future King. Henry stood and began giving orders that wine and food be given to the people.

Henry and Catherine decided to call their son Henry. He was beloved at court and the people of England rejoiced.

Lady Maria sat with Catherine as she held the young prince after his christening. Catherine couldn't stop staring at him. She turned to Maria with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I did it?"

"Yes. You did."

She looked at the people who bowed low before her. Her head filled with ideas of how to change England for the better. The future seemed so much brighter now.

She kissed her son's forehead. "Thank you for coming. My New Year's Prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine felt completely overwhelmed with joy. She had done her duty. Everyone bowed low before her. Henry nearly worshipped the ground she walked on. Maria told her that he had become Sir Loyal Heart when participated in the jousts and tournaments.

It made her extremely proud. Her husband championed her and placed her above everything. She thanked God that her son lived and that he was healthy.

Catherine checked on him at least twice a day or more. The Prince's maid and attendants whispered that she was probably the most devoted Queen and mother ever. Which Catherine thought wasn't true. Her late mother in law, Queen Elizabeth of York, had been a devoted wife and mother. She cared for her children and husband.

It helped that her fertility was abundant. Her losing her life to child bed fever was a tragedy. Though Catherine was slightly grateful. It meant that her son, and future children, wouldn't have to be born in the Tower of London. Which she found to be a terrible place.

"How is my son?" Catherine asked one of the maids.

She curtsied. "His Highness is well, Your Majesty." She glanced back at the room behind her, her eyes slightly nervous.

This didn't go unnoticed by Catherine. "Is something wrong?"

The girl didn't answer. Catherine became furious. "I am the Queen of England and you will answer me!" she snapped.

The girl bowed and her voice was only a whisper. "His Highness is only sleeping Your Majesty."

Catherine swept past her and when she saw her son not moving she feared the worst. She put her hand to his chest and looked closely for it to rise and fall. When she saw it she relaxed and picked him up.

He began crying and she shushed him. "It's alright Harry. Mama's here." She rocked him. He eventually calmed down and snuggled closer to her.

Catherine informed Henry of her concerns. "I do not want her watching my son. She is unfit."

"Catherine. Please. You're overreacting."

Catherine glare at him. "Overreacting? How dare you? What if something had happened? She wasn't even aware enough to say if something was wrong. Get rid of her."

"No. You will."

"With pleasure." She stalked off with her ladies in tow.

Lady Salisbury, previously known as Lady Margaret Pole, was in charge of the Prince's household. When she heard of how the Queen had reacted she would be lying if she said she wasn't even a little bit afraid. She berated Lady Mary Cotter, the daughter of Sir John Cotter, for her neglect.

Catherine asked about Mary and wished to speak to her privately.

Standing in the Queen's private chambers, Mary Cotter felt bad. She was so new to this. It was a wonderful opportunity for her. Serving in the Prince's household was an honor. If Their Majesties have a daughter she hoped to be a companion to the Princess.

"Lady Mary Cotter."

She curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"I believe that you are not fit to be in the Prince of Wales' household."

Mary stayed silent. If the Queen sent her home it would be such a disgrace to her family. She had only been serving the Prince for a month now. She really enjoyed it. The ladies were nice and the Prince was an easy child to care for.

"What do you say to this, Last Mary?"

"I beseech you, Your Majesty. Please. One more chance." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

Catherine softened a bit. She sighed. "Fine. Tell Lady Salisbury that anyone who is neglectful of my son, their future King, shall face my wrath. You are to deliver their names to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You may go."

Mary told Lady Salisbury the Queen's orders. Lady Salisbury thought she was being a bit too harsh but decided to say nothing. To Catherine at least.

When the spring came at least fifteen servants had been dismissed. It was a small number but finding replacements was quite hard for Lady Salisbury. Especially since only those of a good social standing was deemed worthy enough to serve in the household of the Prince of Wales.  
Lady Salisbury voiced her concerns to the King. Henry agreed with her and decided to talk to Catherine.

"His Majesty, the King is here to see you.

"See him through." Catherine brightened when she saw her husband. She hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

Henry nearly forgot why he came to see her. She kept kissing him amd Henry found it harder to remember what he wanted to talk to her about. "I will visit you tonight"

"Of course Harry."

"Hmm." He peppered her face with kisses before leaving.

A few days later he groaned when he saw Lady Salisbury coming towards him and remembered what she wanted. He turned the other way.

"Your Majesty!" she called.

He began to run. Margaret sighed in annoyance and began to chase him. Henry was shocked to see her running after him. She's very agile for her age, he thought. He smirked to himself as an idea came to him.

"Guards! Stop the Lady Salisbury!" He grinned with satisfaction as the guards stepped in front of her.

"Oh that's a low blow King Henry!"

He shrugged and walked towards her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my Lady?"

"Your wife is paranoid Henry. She dismissed three more people! I can't replace them as fast as she's getting rid of them. Stop her." With her mind spoken she turned away.

Henry sighed. He preferred to overlook what she was doing. Though some of the families have been a bit upset at their children being released without probable cause. He said the same thing to them that he said to Lady Salisbury; that he would talk to the Queen.

That he didn't technically lie about; he did talk to her. Just not about what he should have been. He blame her for distracting him so much. When she kissed him he felt at peace. He didn't want do talk about anything really. He just want to enjoy her spending time with her.

Though he figured now he couldn't avoid it. Later that night he struggled with thinking in proper sentences as Catherine please him. Every time he tried to speak all he could so was moan. When he tried to bring up a particular subject he said her name and couldn't go any farther besides a groan or moan.

When they were finished Henry decided to bring it up later. He figured a few missing servants was fine. Lady Salisbury could find replacements easily he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

When May of 1511 came Henry had more than a few noble families voice concern over Catherine's dismissal of their family members. Henry relayed this to Catherine while they ate breakfast.

"Catherine. I need to speak to you."

"What is it Harry?"

"Some of the noble families have voiced concern over you dismissing their family members. Mainly their daughters."

Catherine sighed. "The safety of the Prince of Wales, their future King, is a top priority. Surely they realize this."

He put his hand over hers. "I'm sure they do. I just think you should slow down and investigate properly before dismissing anyone."

She stared at him. "Is there something else?"

"I've decided to have Henry placed at Hatfield."

"No. He's only four months old."

"He'll have a dedicated staff to attend him. He'll be well cared for and looked after. Lady Salisbury will be sure of this. I've known her since I was very young. I trust her."

Catherine pulled away from him. He sighed. "Catalina. Please."

"Do what you will," she replied. She curtsied. "Your Majesty."

Henry told Lady Salisbury what happened.

"I'm sure she'll come around. Give her time." She organized everything and made sure that Hatfield was fit for the young prince.

Catherine was sad to see her son go. Henry comforted her. "He'll come back for Christmas and his birthday. The time will fly by. You'll see."

Catherine didn't reply. Two months passed and during that time she hardly ate anything and wished to be left alone constantly. Henry became concerned and called for Doctor Butts, who examined the Queen and asked her questions.

"How do you feel, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"I feel sad and alone. Like there's something crushing me. A weight of sadness."

"Do you know why?"

At that she became angry. "How can I?! I do not know the will of God!"

"I apologize, Your Majesty. Let's move on?"

"Fine."

He cleared his throat. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Ever since my son left."

"Hmm. I will speak to the King."

Catherine said nothing and pulled the covers over her head. Doctor Butts felt a twinge of sympathy for her.

"Well?" Henry demanded. "What of the Queen? Is she ill?"

"I believe it is melancholia."

"Melancholia? What are the treatments?"

"Her humours are most likely out of balance. I recommend bloodletting. Perhaps a bit more exercise."

"Very well."

Maria came out of the apartments. Henry dismissed Doctor Butts

"Your Majesty."

"Maria. What is it?"

"I believe a visit from the Prince will cheer my mistress up."

"It's only been two months."

"But she misses him so much."

Henry sighed. "Fine. I will arrange a visit to Hatfield in two weeks."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the doctor bleed her the last thing Catherine wished to do was walk. Elizabeth urged her.

"My Lady. You must walk. It will help you feel better."

She tried to stand but everything felt like it took too much effort. Maria and Elizabeth helped her up. The first step she took she fell.

Maria gasped. "Your Majesty!"

Elizabeth saw something and screamed. The Queen was bleeding. "William! John! Help!"

XXXXXXXXX

When Catherine woke up Henry was at her bedside. "Harry?"

"Catherine! Thank God! I thought I lost you."

"What happened?"

"You almost miscarried."

Confusion showed on her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Yes. You didn't know."

She tried to think back to when she had her last monthly course but couldn't recall. Even thinking required too much effort. "No. I can't remember when I had my last monthly course. How far along am I?"

"Three months now."

She began to cry suddenly. Henry became alarmed. "Catherine? What's wrong?" He hugged her.

"I don't know. I just feel sad and alone."

XXXXXXXXX

News of the Queen's condition spread throughout court. The courtiers felt a surge of sympathy for their Queen. Henry consulted with his most trusted physicians.

"What is wrong with my wife?! You've done everything and nothing is working!"

Doctor Butts flinched a bit. "You must give it time-"

"I have!" Henry yelled as he banged his fist on his desk. "I've given it time. And I've given you time. Three weeks. It's been three weeks and she's still not better. We were supposed to visit the Prince of Wales over a week ago."

Master Valtore, a physician studying under Doctor Butts, spoke up. "There is something else that we haven't tried, Your Majesty."

"Go on," Henry nodded.

Doctor Butts stopped him. "It's useless. There's no need to-"

"Be quiet Doctor! Let Master Valtore speak. Continue."

"As I was saying, there's this mixture of herbs and leaves that the Howard family uses in cases like this. I'm sure Lady Elizabeth Howard knowns it."

"Hmm... Very well. I'm willing to try anything."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Master Valtore came to her about her family's cure for melancholia Elizabeth felt honored. She knew the recipe by heart.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Rosemary, garlic, saffron, lavender, and St. John's wort. Also sweet wine."

When Elizabeth had her ingredients she made it in a pitcher and let it sit for a day. She told the King that it could take two weeks to two months.

Henry groaned in annoyance. "Fine. How often will she need to take it?"

"Twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night."

Henry nodded. "Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A month passed and Catherine slowly improved. She didn't feel as sad as she normally did and moving didn't take too much effort. She also felt an overwhelming need to see her son.

"Maria?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"My clothes."

Maria smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty."

When she was dressed she walked to her husband's rooms. He was currently in a meeting with the Privy Council.

"Her Majesty, the Queen."

"Catherine?" He walked towards her and looked in her eyes. "How are you feeling?

"Better. I wish to see my son."

"Of course. I'll arrange a visit to Hatfield soon."

"No. Now. I want to see him."

Henry dismissed the Council. "Catherine. Be reasonable."

"I want to see my son."

"And you will. But we must also worry about the child inside you." He rubbed her belly. "You almost lost the baby."

Her eyes welled up. "I miss him." She cried into Henry's chest. "I miss him so much."

Henry wanted to help her but he wasn't sure how.


End file.
